Tom and Jerry: The Nutty Professor
''Tom and Jerry: The Nutty Professor ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video slapstick science-fiction comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Imagine Entertainment. Based on ''"The Nutty Professor" ''(1996-film) and ''"Nutty Professor II: The Klumps" ''(2000-film). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas "Tom" Cat): A grayish-blue cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry's rival and Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend and a good friend of Mrs. Mouse, Cherie Mouse and Geraldine Mouse. In this movie, he is Professor Sherman Klump's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy to be the fat tummy. * Jerry Mouse - (also known as Jeremy "Jerry" Mouse, Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry): A brown-orange mouse, who is Mrs. Mouse's son, Tom's friend, Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband, Geraldine's brother and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Professor Sherman Klump's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy to be the fat tummy. * Tuffy Mouse - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Geraldine's son, Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Tom's friend and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Professor Sherman Klump's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry to be the fat tummy and he fart to blow when he going to grow into the giant baby mouse and attack the city to look to some food to make him tummy hurts and he's going to blow. * Professor Sherman Klump / Buddy Love - A big fat man, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend. * Papa Cletus Klump - Sherman's father. * Mama Anna Klump - Sherman's mother. * Grandma Ida Mae Jenson - Sherman's grandmother and Anna's mother. * Ernie Klump Sr. - Sherman's brother. * Lance Perkins - A parody of Richard Simmons. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's wife, fiancé, girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her white-buttocks and a good friend of Cherie Mouse, Mrs. Mouse and Geraldine Mouse. * Geraldine Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Cherie Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Carla Purty - * Harlan Hartley - * Dean Richmond - * Reggie Warrington - * Jason - * Ernie Klump Jr. - Sherman's nephew and Tuffy's new friend. * A Construction Worker - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Eddie Murphy as Professor Sherman Klump / Buddy Love ** Murphy also plays Papa Cletus Klump (Sherman's father), Mama Anna Klump (Sherman's mother), Grandma Ida Mae Jenson (Sherman's grandmother, Anna's mother), Ernie Klump Sr. (Sherman's brother) and Lance Perkins, a parody of Richard Simmons * Alicyn Packard as Toodles Galore * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jada Pinkett as Carla Purty * James Coburn as Harlan Hartley * Larry Miller as Dean Richmond * Dave Chappelle as Reggie Warrington * John Ales as Jason * Jamal Mixon as Ernie Klump Jr. * Montell Jordan as himself * Ned Luke as a construction worker Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild bad language, sex references, violence, threat, farting scenes. * Suggested Running Times: 99 Minutes (NTSC), 95 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Tuffy always fart loud when he been eating lots of food, but Jerry was put his hand by the nose, so It looks like Tuffy needs a diaper change. Release Gallery